


Sick Week

by ShazzyStuff



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love this ship, Peggy's Ill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShazzyStuff/pseuds/ShazzyStuff
Summary: Peggy's ill and Angie's there to help, like always. The waitress' suppressed emotions arise whilst Peggy's are awoken. They quickly gravitate towards each other but no one can know. If people find out, it could result in horrendous effects.





	Sick Week

The loud knock and the easily recognisable voice calling out told Peggy that Angie was just outside her door. Peggy hesitated before calling back. "You know, Angie, I'm really not feeling up for it right now" she yelled, "maybe another time?"  
"Why, Peg, what's wrong?"  
"I'm just not feeling very well" said Peggy.  
"Well, lemme come in, maybe I can help you out?"

Peggy contemplated this and finally came to the conclusion that it was probably easier to just let Angie come in. "So what's the matter, English?" she asked, peering at Peggy's face and in search for any signs of ailments when she opened the door. Peggy looked pale, and her nose was a bright red.  
"I'm, um, ill" muttered Peggy, laughing awkwardly.  
Angie grinned. "Aw, Peg" she laughed, "go lie down, I'll sort you out!"

Peggy stood aside to let her enter and she swept past. "Go on, go lie on your bed, I'll make you some soup" she said, already pulled a tin of the shelf.  
"Oh Angie, you're a star" said Peggy, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Don't you know it" beamed Angie. When the soup was in the pan, Angie turned to Peggy who was now sitting cross legged in the middle of her bed. There were tissues piling up in the bin next to her. "Not gonna lie, Peg" admitted Angie, "ya look like hell."  
"I feel like it too" grumbled Peggy, snivelling. Angie stirred the soup on the hob.  
"It's all that work you're doing at the phone company" she tutted. Peggy hummed in agreement. When the soup had finished cooking, Angie poured it into a bowl and cut some bread and put it on a separate plate. "Here you go, English" she smiled.  
"Thanks Angie" said Peggy.  
"Anytime, you name it I'll do it."

After finishing her soup, Peggy lay on her bed sleeping. Her breaths were soft and made small snuffling sounds; probably because of the blocked nose. Angie sat next to her, stroking her hair gently and smiling. Peggy looked so beautiful like this. She looked beautiful all the time but this was different. She looked so calm. "Y'know" whispered Angie, "I think you're really pretty."  
She waited just to see if Peggy would suddenly sit up or if she was secretly awake. She wasn't though. She was long gone. "Every time you walk into the restaurant I get all giddy" continued Angie, "I just want to sit with you and chat with you all the time. And just so you know, if and when I ever become an actor, I'll never leave you behind. I'll take you with me, away from that boring telephone company."

She paused, staring down at Peggy's face that was framed by her wavy chestnut hair. "Sometimes I wonder if you really do work at that telephone company" she said, "I can't help but think that there's something more, y'know?"  
Peggy shuffled, her head rolling onto Angie's lap. Angie only gave a small hesitation before leaning down and giving her on the peck on the nose. The corners of Peggy's lips twitched upwards. "If only ya knew, Peg" said Angie, her fingers continuing to tangle themselves in the agent's hair, "if only ya knew how I felt. Or maybe ya do but ya don't want to say anything?"

Peggy just carried on with her gentle steady breathing, unaware of everything her best friend had just told her. "Funny, I tell you all this but you're not even awake to hear it" said Angie, "maybe it's because I don't want you to because I'm scared. I'm scared that I'd lose you."  
She stared across to the other side of the room as she said, "I couldn't ever dream of losing you, Peg."

 

Peggy awoke, her head lying gently on a plump pillow. She sat up and looked over at Angie who was sat in a chair reading a book. "Oh, Angie, you're still here?" said Peggy, "you didn't have to stay."  
"I wanted to" smiled Angie, "just in case you needed anything."  
Peggy thanked her and glanced at her bedside table where a steaming cup of tea awaited her. She took it gratefully and drank a small sip. It burned her mouth ever so slightly but other than that it was pretty good. She turned to look at Angie.  
"Hey, you know what you said earlier" said Peggy.

Angie froze, staring at Peggy. Hadn't she been asleep? She's totally been asleep. "You said you'd do anything right?" said Peggy, "I'd name it, you'd do it."  
Angie let out a silent sigh of relief. "Yeah, totally" she said, "what do you need?"  
"I don't suppose you could pick me out a fresh change of clothes?" said Peggy, "if that's alright."  
"Of course, English, whatever you need" said Angie. 

Peggy turned to put her half-empty tea cup on the bedside table. When she turned back, Angie was wearing her bright red hat. "Kinda suits me, don't you think?" grinned Angie. Peggy chuckled as Angie rummaged through her drawers. She frowned when she heard Angie giggle and pull out a lingerie bra.  
"Ooo" she cooed, flinging it back in the drawer where she found it. Peggy shook her head with a smile. Angie settled on choosing the dark blue dress with the red band around the middle. "You always look nice in this" commented Angie, throwing it over to Peggy.  
"Good choice" she said as she caught it. 

Peggy started to take off her night dress so Angie quickly averted her eyes, trying to look anywhere but in her direction. This proved very difficult. Her eyes kept wanting to stray and catch a sneaky glimpse. She tried. She really did. But it couldn't be helped. Angie turned her head ever so slightly, hoping to just catch a small peep. Peggy's back curved delicately, her arms toned and strong as she stripped herself of her nightdress. Her waist was slim and curvy and Angie had to fight the urge to feel the skin beneath her fingers. Peggy went to turn around and Angie averted her gaze immediately. God help her if she got caught. "I'm dressed" said Peggy. Angie turned with a smile. 

Peggy looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. She didn't look too bad for a sick day. Angie took the hat she was wearing on her own head and dropped it onto Peggy's. She adjusted it as she grinned. "There's the Peggy we know and love" Angie teased. Peggy turned her head to Angie who stood behind her, their faces close together.  
"Thanks" smiled Peggy, patting her friend's hair. The smile on Angie's face became rather fixed and Peggy didn't miss it. "Angie?" she said.  
Angie pulled back, trying to unhurriedly make her way to the door. "I forgot, I just need to check on something in my room" she said, searching for excuses, "call on me if you need anything, okay English?"  
She hastily opened the door which then snapped shut behind her. Peggy raised an eyebrow. What was that all about?


End file.
